


So Unlike Dwarves

by Lady_Katana4544



Series: fic_promptly challenge week nov-dec 2015 [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Sex, One Shot, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 07:36:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5326010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for this fic_promptly prompt -> <i>Dragon Age: Origins, Alistair, I feel like someone kicked me repeatedly in the ribs. I don't think sex is supposed to do that.</i></p>
    </blockquote>





	So Unlike Dwarves

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this fic_promptly prompt -> _Dragon Age: Origins, Alistair, I feel like someone kicked me repeatedly in the ribs. I don't think sex is supposed to do that._

Consciousness comes to him slowly and he sits up with a groan, putting one arm around his oddly aching ribs. A soft sound nearby has him looking to see where Zevran sits nearby, grinning widely at him with all teeth showing and he glances around before groaning again.

“You have could have warned me.” 

“I tried to warn you. I really did.”

He snorts softly.

“I think you could have tried harder.”

The Crow elf grins at him and simply laughs loudly, ignoring the glares that the others and a particularly nastily annoyed one from Morrigan.

“I could have yes. But taking a Dwarven lover even for a night is a learning experience that all beings go through, I should think.”

He frowns slightly as Leliana nods calmly.

“What Zevran says is true. Dwarven lovers… are rather different from humans in their methods when it comes to taking a lover. They have more stamina than we do and are… a little more aggressive in bed.”

He winces as he takes a tentative breath.

“Does that explain why it feels someone kicked me in the ribs and possibly did damage?”

A new voice cuts into the conversation.

“It would actually.”

He looks up as Sereda joins them finally. A silent scowling Sten looming just over her shoulders. She has that appearance of someone who had just been sparring as she stops just feet from him, her eyes hard as the stones around the camp as they look him over unrepentantly.

She tilts her head.

“You wouldn’t be the first lover whose ribs I’ve broken or damaged in some way. Just the first human virgin go a round with a Dwarf I suspect. So unlike Dwarves. I would suggest seeing Wynne about your ribs before the next mission away.”


End file.
